Inferior Siblings and Pirate Queens
by SerineCeline
Summary: It's Carvers birthday and he's upset about Bethany. Hawke takes him to the brothel and they bump into a certain Rivaini, naughtyness ensues, rated M for Isabela :D More notes and warnings insde, enjoy, and R&R :


_A/N: Well, There's not really any Carver/'Bela fics out there, so I thought I'd drop one, M for language, alcohol, drugs and lots of sexyness. If you're squeamish about any kind of sex then you might not want to read, if you're dirty minded like me, you'll probably enjoy :P Have fun kids, and enjoy. Unbeta'd as usual, please try and forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes, ty 3_

Inferior Siblings and Pirate Queens.

"Look, just accept it already, It's your birthday...Your sulking face is starting to grate my nerves."

"My sulking face? Do you even know what I'm sulking about! You heartless bastard!" Carver Hawke closed the short distance between him and his brother; Abel, in a long stride, jamming a finger in the older siblings face.

"Get that finger out of my face!" Abel batted the hand away from him, before sighing. "Of course I know...She was my sister too."

"Then you should know how I feel!" Carver looked down, and rubbed his eyes.

Abel placed a hand gently to his brother's shoulder. "I do know how you feel...Sulking doesn't help...How do you think mother feels? She's trying to put on a brave face but sees you crying in a corner, what happens if things get ugly and I need your blade"

Carver shrugged timidly before sniffing once and looking back up. "You're right brother. I need to be strong, for Bethany."

Abel nodded. "For Bethany." He slapped his brother on the upper arm and grinned, before pushing open the ornate door they were stood outside of. They were instantly greeted by the jovial sound of a fiddle and flute, the high notes of music bouncing around the building. He grinned to his brother and ruffled his dark hair. "Let me buy you a birthday shag."

The pair stepped into the 'Blooming Rose' brothel, where according to Isabela, 'People come...then go.' Abel laughed at the thought. She was a funny lass. The warmth of the bordello was a welcome feeling to the bitter chill of the Kirkwall night. Abel grinned toward the greeter and she cocked her head at him.

"You again, Hawke?"

"I've brought baby brother." He beckoned to Carver with a sideways nod.

"Oh, Carver?" The red headed greeter giggled. "I didn't know you two were brothers."

Abel looked at Carver and laughed. "Is this why you didn't want to come in with me? You sly dog!" He slapped his brother on the back and chuckled uncharacteristically. "Let's get a drink." They stepped over to the bar and Hawke nodded to the barkeep. "Two of your finest spirits, Quintus."

"Right you are Hawke." The ageing gray haired man nodded and pulled two small pewter cups from under the bar, before grabbing a dark bottle and uncorking it. The clear liquid poured into the cups, glugging as it went. Quintus smiled when eight silver lined the bar before him and he nodded at the brothers.

Abel raised his drink into the air. "To Bethany."

Carver knocked his drink against his brothers and nodded solemnly. "Bethany." The pair down their spirits and slammed their empty cups down on the bar, Carver shook his head and ran a hand through his jet black hair. "Thanks for the offer brother, but we need the money for the dwarf."

"Hah! Bartrand can wait, come on, I'll buy you a tumble with Serendipity!"

"Eugh." A look of disgust spread across Carvers face. "Doesn't she have a cock?"

Abel grinned. "You could be right there, what about that nice elf over there, Cora?"

"Well look who we have here." A voice came from behind them.

The Hawke's turned to face the voice, Abel grinned at the extremely familiar body shape, his eyes moved up and he winked to Isabela.

"My face isn't on my tits you know!" She chuckled.

"Isabela." Abel bowed, jokingly. "What brings you to this fine establishment?"

"Can't women visit brothels?" She laughed. "I'm paid up until the end of the year."

"Ahhh, where did you get the money for that from?"

Isabela grinned. "Nothing too illicit."

The side of Abel's mouth curled and he shook his head. "What're we going to do with you? Oh, while you're here, help me persuade Carver to use this places...'services.'"

She looked at Carver, puzzled. "Baby Hawke doesn't want to get his cock wet?"

Carver blushed, "I just think there are better things we can spend our money on..."

"Isn't it your birthday?" Isabela raised an eyebrow. "You should be..." She pushed two large coins into his hands. "Getting a nice fuck." She grinned, looking past Carver to an aged woman in a long dress. "Madame Lusine?"

The white haired woman glanced at Isabela and smiled. "Isabela, how can I help you?"

"Can you show this young man here to your finest worker, please?" She beckoned to the younger Hawke.

The mistress smiled. "Of course." She linked Carver through the arm and began leading him from one working girl to another.

Abel laughed. "Thank you, Isabela."

"I'd say you...owe me now." She grinned.

"Oh really?" Hawke raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want that...I'd better pay you back, somehow."

The raven haired Rivaini chuckled and ran an index finger up his chest. "And how would you...do that?"

Hawke slipped his hand around the small of her back and pulled her in close, their faces mere inches apart. "I'm sure we can...Come to an arrangement."

"Does it...involve whipped cream, hand cuffs and me on top?" She moved her face forward and bit his bottom lip, pulling it as far as it would go, before slipping from between her teeth.

Carver appeared beside them with a young giggling elf in a _very _revealing dress on his arm. "So, what're you going to do, brother?"

Abel grinned. "I think me and Isabela are going to get a room."

"You're shagging her?" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

The elder Hawke laughed. "For a salty pirate wench she isn't half bad."

Isabela punched him in the arm. "I take offence to that! I'm _much_ better than 'not half bad'!"

Abel grinned. "Sorry, milady." He bowed mockingly and turned back to Carver. "How often do you get offered Rivaini cunny in such an exquisite form? Hell, how often do you get offered Rivaini cunny at all?" He eyed Isabela up and down, taking in the sight of her hourglass shaped body. "So," He nodded to the elf on Carver's arm. "You go have your fun; me and Isabela are going to go 'rut'."

"Mmm..." Isabela chuckled and slapped Abel lightly on the arm. "Stop, you're making the poor boy blush." She winked at Carver. "Go on then junior, get yourself off." She smiled wryly at Hawke. "We'll...'borrow' one of their rooms."

"Hmm..." Hawke stared at the young elf hanging loosely from Carver. "How about I take this shy little one." He grinned cockily at the whore. "And you take care of the birthday boy?"

"I...What?" Carver spluttered.

"I've got a taste for elf..." Abel licked his lips absentmindedly and the elf blushed timidly.

Isabela opened her mouth to speak but closed it for a moment, before opening it again and speaking up. "Do I have no say in this?"

"No." Hawke shook his head and took the whore by her hand, pulling him away from his brother. "He's a Hawke, I'm sure he'll be fine." And with that he took the elf away, up the stairs and into a room.

"Uhm..." Carver poked his toes at the ground.

Isabela shrugged. "Come on baby Hawke." She grinned. "I'm not leaving here without my desires being sated...And I wouldn't want to disobey your brother...Or maybe I would, he'd have to punish me then..." She placed a hand on her hip and pondered the thought for a moment. "Hmm, anyway, buy me a drink, get one for yourself too."

"Do you think I'm made of money?" He shook his head.

"No, but I'm sure you've got a few bits in your pockets."

Carver sighed and turned back to the bar, signalling Quintus for two drinks.

Isabela laughed from behind him. "I mean a bottle for me, and a bottle for you."

"Are you serious? You buy them!" He stepped away from the bar. "I'll tell you what, just buy one." He pointed aggressively at her. "I'm going home!"

"Why do you hate me Carver?" She asked, amused if anything.

"I...I don't hate you."

"Then what, you seem to detest the idea of being with me."

He waved her off and headed for the door, throwing it open and storming outside.

Isabela shrugged and sat down at the bar, ordering herself a drink.

XxX

"What's wrong Carver? Where's Able?" A kind female voice speaks up as he enters his uncles 'house'.

"Nothing, I..."

"Bethany?" The woman asked.

"I still can't believe it..." He sniffed loudly and looked up at his mother, her eyes were reddened and a single tear streaked down her kind face. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly as she cried against his shoulder.

"I miss her!" She sobbed, her body wracking uncontrollably.

"I miss her too mother, Abel misses her." He glanced back to their faithful Mabari hound that slept fitfully nearby. "Even Ben misses her."

The dog looked up at the announcement of his name, he panted happily until he noticed Leandra crying. He cocked his head and whined.

Leandra pulled away from the hug and wiped her eyes, smiling at Carver and the dog. "We need to stay strong." She stepped over to Ben and rubbed the top of his head. "Go back to sleep boy."

Ben yawned, trotted around in a circle and collapsed back onto the floor in a big heap of dog.

"I just came to check up on you."

"I'm okay darling. Thank you." Leandra smiled sweetly to him.

"I'm going to the tavern then, you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine Carver, dear." She stroked her hand across his face. "Go out and enjoy yourself.

Carver nodded back to the door. "I'll see you in a few hours mother."

Leandra nodded. "I love you Carver...And happy birthday dear."

"Thanks mum." He gave her a wave and headed back out into lowtown.

Carver pulled his thick collar up around his neck as the cold winter chill bit into him. A guttersnipe whore was clinging onto him the second he hit the short street leading to the Hanged Man tavern.

"How about we have some fun." She slurred.

"No, thank you." He shrugged her off but she persisted, linking her arms around his.

"You can take me from behind, like a bitch in heat." She grinned.

Carver laughed, turning to examine her from head to toe, she was actually rather pretty. "I..." A flash of lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder, rain slowly began to pour down on them as they stood exposed in the street. "Maybe another time love, now bugger off." He pushed her away and broke into a brisk walk. He slammed through the door of the tavern a short minute later and immediately regretted it. Isabela was stood in her usual spot speaking to the barman.

"Oh, Carver!" She waved him over.

He cursed under his breath and strode across to her, feigning a smile. "I thought you'd be at the Rose?"

"Pffft." She knocked back whatever foul liquid filled her chipped pewter mug. "Your heartbreaking rejection turned me right off..." She waved to the barkeep for another drink. "So what say we go to my room and have a go at it?" She leant against the bar, her hips jutting out to the side.

Carver adjusted his collar slightly as he felt his throat go dry. "I'm good; I'll buy you that drink now though."

"Hah!" She laughed huskily. "You cheap bastard, waiting till we get back here for this swill."

"Do you actually want this drink?" Caver shrugged and dismissed her with a wave.

"Carver, honey." Isabela draped her arms around his neck. "I was joking."

A smile spread across Carvers lips as he stifled a laugh. "So was I."

"Oooh wow, look at little Hawke the comedian!" She laughed and leant back against the bar.

"Little Hawke?" Carver rested one elbow on the stained wooden surface and leaned against it. "Corff?"

The bartender turned from cleaning a mug and nodded to him. "Alright Carver, what can I get you?"

"Two whiskeys." He looked back to Isabela who shrugged. "Make them doubles."

"Two doubles." Corff nodded and grabbed a dark bottle from under the counter; he took Isabela's old tumbler and placed two more on the bar. He uncorked the bottle with an audible 'pop' and poured the dark whiskey. "Twelve bits mate."

Carver fished around in his pocket for a moment and brought his coin purse out, before scattering the right change onto the bar. He grabbed his drink and nodded to Isabela. "Cheers."

The Rivaini smiled. "Cheers." They both took a long drink before standing in silence for a moment. "So..." Isabela knocked back the rest of her drink. "What was wrong earlier, it's supposed to be your birthday isn't it?"

Carver shrugged and finished his whiskey. He collected his thoughts for a moment, and simply shrugged again.

"No?"

"Thinking about Bethany...My sister."

"Oh." Isabela placed her hand over Carver's. "I'm such an arse; I forgot she was your twin...Sorry."

Carver shook his head. "You don't need to apologise, if you forgot." He shrugged and pulled his hand away from hers. "You forgot...It's Able, he's been a wanker all day..." He dropped his coin purse on the bar and motioned for the barkeep.

"Another?"

"Just keep 'em coming." He beckoned toward the bar. "I want this bar wet as a mermaids twat...I need to get drunk."

Isabela cocked her head and nodded, almost in respect. "Wet as a mermaids...I need to remember that one. You're really different when you're out of your brother's shadow." She smiled and trailed her hand back to his. "I like it...What was she like?"

Carver shrugged. "She was smart, funny, beautiful...Innocent...It's funny...We never really got along well, I was always harsh to her, the stereotypical brother, I miss her so much though." He sighed, letting out a long, ragged breath. "She deserved so much more; I wish we could have had a pyre for her..." His mind wandered to the thought of his sister's lifeless body being left to the mercy of the Darkspawn. He shook his head, dispelling the memory. "You would've liked her."

Corff poured them both another drink and the pair stood in silence for a long moment.

"You said you wanted to get drunk?" Isabela raised an eyebrow.

"Maker yes!" Carver slammed back the whiskey.

Isabela leant forward and pulled a small black pouch from her cleavage. She laughed at Carver's shocked expression. "Comes in handy for storing things, everyone does it." She grinned and pulled the strings loose around the top of the pouch. "So, how about we liven it up a bit?"

"What's in there?"

"It's..." She tipped a small amount of brown powder from the bag into Carvers empty tumbler, and the same amount into hers. "A spice, from a plant that grows in warmer climes, Par Vollen and Rivain mostly." She reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle of honeyed wine. "It's known to give a euphoric high of sorts...Makes you feel good basically, almost like being drunk, without having to drink."

"Oh? Why haven't I heard of it before?" He swirled his wine around as Isabela poured, the powder dissolved into the liquid.

"Because it's a royal bastard to get a hold of."

"Royal bastard?" A blonde haired drunk sat behind them looked up from his table. "Did somebody shout me?"

Isabela waved the drunk off. "I mean, the Qunari don't even drink, how hard can you imagine it being to get some of this out from under their collective noses?" She scoffed. "And it's quite hard to grow in Rivain, so what little does grow, is usually used for medicine and...Personal use." She grinned.

"So I can assume this cost you quite a deal?" Carver took a long gulp of his wine. "Doesn't taste of anything." He shrugged. "Other than wine I mean."

"That's why we're having it with wine, it's strong and bitter on its own..." She smiled wryly. "Its _soooo_ much better when you're drunk too." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear, giving him a good show of her cleavage. "It also enflames your..." She took a long lick up the side of his neck to the ear. "Libido."

"Hah!" Carver shook his head and slammed his drink back, before turning back to the rather serious looking Isabela. "You're...You're not joking?"

"Oh no." Isabela chuckled, taking a swig of her own drink. "When do I joke about something so serious?"

He sighed and laughed. "Why are you pushing for this so much?"

Isabela smiled, a genuine smile. "It's your birthday, you're supposed to enjoy yourself...I want to help you forget."

His whole demeanour changed and his face dropped. "I can never forget..." He swiped his coin purse from the bar and pushed it back into his pocket.

"Forget wasn't the right word—" She started.

"Thanks for the laughs, 'Bela." And with that he turned and headed for the door.

The Rivaini sighed and called the bartend for a pint. "Fucking teenagers..."

XxX

Carver stepped back out into the cold of the Kirkwall night, the rain had turned into a slow drizzle, the mist that soaks you through in seconds. He knew Isabela hadn't meant to offend, but—

"Hey there handsome. Want me to polish your sword?" The whore was back again, her corset was soaked and her nipples poked through the thin, wet fabric. "Oh, you again." She examined him up and down. "You look sad...Angry even, want to take it out..." She trailed her hands down her body. "On my cunny?"

Carver laughed, she sounded common as muck...But it reminded him of home. "Where're you from?"

"Same place as you, ser." She clucked her tongue cockily.

"I mean whereabouts in Ferelden?"

"Just a little town in the Bannorn." She shrugged, linking her arm through his as they moved to Gamlen's home.

"Why are you doing this?" He cocked his head and stared at her.

"I was a servant for our Lord back home, nobody employs us here, spreading my legs pays the landlord, so spreading my legs is what I do." She grinned and pulled away from him as they reached Carver's uncles home. "I'll see you another time, milord." She curtsied mockingly and turned away, heading back to her perch outside the tavern.

"How much?" Carver shouted after her.

"How much for what ser?" She smiled coyly at him.

"Come on, how much?" He reached in his pocket for his coin purse.

"Thirty silver for you." The whore placed a hand on her hip and leaned against a wall.

Carver closed the distance and laced her palm with the coin. "Do you know anywhere secluded?"

She nodded curtly. "I know the perfect place." She took his hand and led him back past the Hanged Man, they were about the head down the steps toward the foundry when a voice shouted behind them.

"Carver!"

The pair turned to see Abel at the top of the stairs opposite the pub. "Brother." Carver turned back to the whore; he pushed his coin purse into her hands and turned back to his elder sibling.

"W—What?" The prostitute was flabbergasted, "Why?"

"I hate seeing what our people have to do to survive here...Get yourself home," He nodded adamantly to her. "Take a few nights off..." He waved to her and headed back to his brother.

"Thank you, I won't forget this." She put her hands together, in a praying motion, nodded her head then ran off down the stairs.

"What's happening Carver, why were you with a street whore?" Abel nodded toward the woman that had now disappeared from view. "Didn't you close with 'Bela?"

"Nah." Carver shook his head and pulled up alongside his brother, before they both started heading back to their uncles.

"How come? She was slobbering like a dog for you."

"Do you have to be so vile?"

Abel laughed. "She probably wouldn't have been too impressed anyway, not after she's been with me." He winked and nudged his brother in the ribs.

Carver shoved Abel away. "Why do you have to be such a tosser?"

"It's funny." Abel shrugged, chuckling to himself. "I'm only telling the truth anyway." He made a thrusting gesture with his hips. "No chance mate, no chance."

"You know what?" Carver stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. "I'll bloody show you!" He stormed back to the Hanged Man, much to his brother's amusement.

"That's more like it." Abel grinned before jogging up the few stairs to his uncle's house.

XxX

Carver stepped back into the Hanged Man; the roaring fires spread out around the room were a much welcome change to the harsh chill and rain outside. He scanned the tavern for Isabela, before noticing her sat across from the drunk who had interrupted them earlier; they were speaking comfortably, almost as if they were old friends. Carver strode over to her and grabbed her by the wrist; she turned quickly, her free hand reaching for his.

She noticed it was the younger Hawke and grinned coyly. "What're you doing back?"

"Come on." Carver pulled her from up from the bench and dragged her toward the stairs leading up to the private rooms.

"Oh Carver." She laughed, it almost sounded like a giggle. "Aren't you going to wine and dine me first? No sweet talk?"

They reached the top of the stairs and turned to face the first door on their left, Carver barged the door with his shoulder and the lock snapped, throwing the heavy wood open. They stepped inside and he threw Isabela across the room.

The Rivaini bounced into the wall, knocking the wind out of her. But instead of the anger that Carver expected, she laughed. "You could've just let me unlock the door you know." Strands of her luscious, dark, chocolaty hair fell across her face, she grinned brushing them away and behind her ear. "Come on then." She taunted him, beckoning him to her with an index finger.

The warrior bound across the room, reaching the pirate queen in a few steps. He reached out for her, sliding an arm around the small of her back and pulling her forward.

Isabela avoided the kiss that the younger Hawke wanted, instead moving her lips next to his ear. "Are you going to fuck me? Foreplay bores me..." She whispered salaciously, causing the muscle in the man's pants to stir.

"Hah!" Carver laughed, sliding his hands up the Rivaini's beautifully dark, thick thighs and onto her plump, but muscled rear. His fingers dug into the flesh for a moment before hiking the flaps of her tunic up. The warrior groaned as a hand squeezed at him through his pants.

The rogues fingers dexterously unbuckled Carver's heavy belt, it dropped to the floor with a thud and Isabela groaned. "Why do you wear so many clothes!" Four hands moved to unfasten the heavy studded leather collar around Carver's neck and chest; it was added to the quickly growing pile of clothing on the floor. His hands moved to begin untying his jerkin but Isabela batted them away, she growled at the amount of fastenings on the top, and quickly drew a blade from her boot, placing it just under the beginning of the leather.

"No, wait!" His hand reached to stop the rogue but it was too late, she deftly sliced the thin leather from his hips up to the neckline, it fell apart and he groaned. "That's my favourite top!"

"Pffft." Isabela laughed, reaching for his pants. "Complain to somebody who cares." She hooked her fingers under his small clothes and pulled both layers down to his knees in one swift movement, his raging member spring free. "Ohhh..." The Rivaini grinned. "I'll never be able to call you baby Hawke again, big cocks must run in the family." She licked her lips, squeezing the muscle hard.

"That's..." Carver looked slightly disgusted, but his face quickly turned into a picture of pleasure as she jerked the cock a few times, brining the skin as far back as it would go, eliciting a ragged gasp from the young man.

"And now, you can fuck me." She laughed, turning and bending into the wall, pushing the flaps of her tunic up and tying them under her blue sash to keep them in place. She flattened her palms against the dirty wall and looked back over her shoulder. "Show me what you can do then."

Carver laughed, grasping her dark thong and pulling it down to her knees, revealing her dripping nether lips and puckered rear entrance. He shifted her feet with his own, spreading her legs further. "Should I wear something? A sheath?"

"What, and ruin the whole fun of sex? Don't be stupid, just put it in!" Isabela growled.

"Should I pull out when I'm coming?" He held his thick cock and rubbed it up and down her moist lips; he brought his hand around, under her toned stomach and lower. The warrior grinned when he found no hair. "Maker..." He mumbled to himself, before running slightly lower to strum his fingers over the prominent bundle of nerves.

Isabela tilted her head back and moaned quietly as he rubbed her clit, she shook the feeling away for a moment before shouting at him. "Are you a man or am I sorely mistaken? Just fuck me already and do your thing, or you'll find yourself wanking off for the night!" The pirate's face was flushed slightly in anger and lust "Just put it in!" She groaned, _needing it_, the powder they had taken earlier causing her whole being to throb with desire. Her demeanour quickly changed as she felt the fat head of the man's cock push passed her swollen labia and into her tunnel.

Carver grabbed Isabela's hair into a bunch with one hand, pulling her head back roughly, much to her enjoyment. His other hand pushed her sash and tunic up further and rested in the small of her back. The warrior had to admit, she wasn't the tightest woman he had been in, hell, she wasn't tight at all really; but he wasn't a small man and was thankful that she wouldn't be yelping out in pain with every thrust.

Countless sexual contacts had loosened the dark skinned woman up and stretched her out. She wasn't horribly loose, just enough for it to usually be a curse, causing her much chagrin. Her 'lovers' would often complain about it, after they had spilled themselves in her of course, they never had a problem with it until they had got what they came for. But with the Hawke brothers it seemed to be a blessing, no doubt they caused quite a bit of pain to the buxom, virginal daughters of millers and farmers back in Lothering. The pirate queen sighed long and loud as he buried himself in her, she knew she was more experienced than anyone Carver had ever been with, and she could work wonders with her pelvic muscles. She squeezed down hard around him, making him gasp in pleasurable surprise as she suddenly became a velvety vice of pure ecstasy around him.

"Ohhh fuck..." He whimpered, slowly pulling back, before plunging himself back in, his rhythm quickly picking up.

"Faster." Isabela muttered, moaning at the tingles of pleasure rushing through her body, lighting every nerve on fire; he obviously knew what he was doing. "Harder!" Her fingers scratched at the wall as the man pushed _oh so deep _into her, her nails leaving their marks in the thin plaster, countless other similar marks lined the wall, what could she say...This was her second favourite position after all, the wall was a testament to that.

"I—I feel funny." Carver panted, he was indiscriminately slamming into the Rivaini now, tearing pleasured cries and moans from her throat.

'Bela gasped sharply as he hit a particularly deep spot, "It's the powder we had."

"Hah—I forgot about that." His fingers dug painfully into the small of her back as the pleasure built.

Pain was pleasure for Isabela, and she found herself peaking quickly, she never expected the younger Hawke to be so damned good, but she found it good to be wrong at times. She clenched down on the man as her muscles spasmed, she arched her back and Carver caught her in a kiss as he yanked her head back by the hair, her moans and screams were captured in his mouth as she came explosively, her juices flooding out around him in a torrent.

Carver grinned to himself as he pulled out slightly and examined the stream gushing from her; he hadn't expected her to climax so quickly, it made him feel rather good about it though and inflated his ego. "Captain come quick, huh?" He laughed, easily sliding his muscle back into her and building up his pace again.

"Mmm—" The Rivaini moaned, the nerves inside her quivering sex becoming more sensitive than even she'd like; and she came again, less than a minute after her first orgasm. Her knees buckled and she mewled pathetically as the throes of climax took her, she clenched down again on the now laughing Carver, he was the only thing holding her up as she bucked and spasmed between him and the wall. She felt kind of embarrassed that she had came so quickly, she was hoping to take command of the night, dominate the young man into doing whatever she wanted...Those plans had gone awry very quickly though.

"Damn, you're easy." He wrapped his arms around her stomach and lifted her from behind as he was still inside her. They staggered toward the pirate's bed, Carver doing his best not to trip or stumble with Isabela overbalancing him, she was heavier than she looked...Probably all from her tits, thighs and ass.

They fell onto the bed in a heap of pleasure and laughter. Isabela was face down on the hard mattress, the weight of the well built warrior pushing down on her divine. He was still buried in her, the thick head of his cock pushing into her cervix. Isabela had never been so filled or spread wide in her entire life, even the night she lost her virginity to her 'loving husband'. The narcotic they had ingested was making the young Hawke harder, and thicker than possible without such...deviously delicious substances. The Rivaini screamed into her sweat soiled bed as Carver started moving above her, threatening to tear her apart with every thrust. A hand on the back of her head forced her face deep into the mattress, causing her already difficult breathing to become even harder. She loved it though, her hands scrunched up the thin bed sheet as she clenched her fists. Her moans and screams died before they even left her mouth, causing Carver to grin at the muffled moaning coming from the writhing tropical temptress beneath him.

Carver grunted and leaned back, keeping his hand on the back of Isabela's head, forcing her to stay in the covers. He kneeled and sat back on his calves, his spare hand moved behind him so he could find purchase as he continued to thrust into the Rivaini, the flesh of her ass, the only part of her beautiful chocolate skin showing, was coated in a fine sheen of sweat, long drips ran over the voluptuous shape of her backside, down the cheeks and settled between her curves and legs. "I think I've died and gone to heaven."Carver moaned out in between his thrusts, taking a large breath after every push.

Isabela groaned a muffled response into the covers, her nails tearing through her covers as she approached climax again. "I—I'm coming!" She screamed, biting into the bed to silence herself, her legs spasmed violently as she came, hard. Her walls clamped down around Carver's member and her hips bucked backwards, pushing him even further into her; the Rivaini's eyes opened wide as she felt his cock try to jump inside the impossibly tight sheath he found himself in, a warmth flooded her cervix and uterus as he fired rope after rope of his thick seed into her.

"Ngggfff!" A strangled groan escaped from the teenage Hawke sibling as he collapsed atop the dark Rivaini, his semen filling the woman's womb to the brim with what he found a strange satisfaction, he had never freely ejaculated into any of the women he had slept with; but he now understood the appeal to it. Coming down from his orgasm he felt as though he had completed one of life's many missions, he figured his body and brain recognised the fact that what he just did had a chance of making him a father and carrying on his legacy. He eventually released Isabela's head and rolled from her.

Isabela turned her head to the side, not moving the rest of her body, and grinned at Carver. "My my..." She panted. "That was a whole lot better than I expected." A long, ragged sigh escaped her lips. "A _whole_ lot better." She turned over onto her side and propped herself up on one arm, her elbow digging into the bed. "I hope you're not done yet, sweetness."

"Give me a few minutes..." Carver sighed, pushing himself up the bed to lean against the wall.

"You say a few minutes..." Isabela climbed onto all fours slowly pawing her way toward the now bewildered man, the Rivaini could have sworn he was drooling at the image. Her hair hung across her face wildly, her cleavage on all its glory as Carver stared vertically down at it, a thin trail of his seed leaking out from between her lips. "...But your cock..." She finally reached him, crawling between his legs. "...Says now..." She took a long lick, from base to tip, taking the fat head into her mouth when she reached the top. The pirate queen took him to the back of her throat, blocking her gag reflex and humming around him, sending wonderful vibrations through his member and up his spine, driving his nerve centre wild. She held him there for a good minute, before pulling back and grinning, long trails of saliva leading from the muscle to her lips. "You'll be stiff for hours, with that powder we took...Your cock will still stand strong long after you've ran out of your..." She wrapped her lips around the tip of him again, running her tongue around the base of his head and extremely sensitive glans. "Delectable seed..." She mumbled around him

"Oh Maker..." The warrior groaned, the sensitivity of his end becoming too great. "What have I gotten myself into...?" He grabbed the rogues head and pulled her from him. "That's dirty...Using your mouth on me straight after I've been in you..."

Isabela laughed once, thinking the man was joking; before bursting into laughter when she realised he wasn't. "Oh Carver dear...The dirtier, the better..." She stared at him for a long moment. "You're so young..."

"I'm nineteen! I'm not exactly young..."

"You're young, Carver." She shrugged and crawled further up him, moving toward him for a kiss, but pulling him away when he moved forward to catch her lips. "I like them young though." She smiled. "More vigour." She shoved Carver, pushing him further against the wall and knelt between his legs, grabbing his hand and guiding it to her womanhood. She guided two of his fingers into her, while two of her own began rubbing her delicious bundle of nerves. "Make me come; you can have your few minutes while you do this."

Carver added a third finger to the mix, pushing them up to the second knuckle and curling, stroking the ever elusive erogenous spot. He grinned when she visibly quivered above him.

"Ahh—Right there!" Isabela's hands flew to her corset; she untied it expertly, discarding it onto the floor. She shrugged her arms through her tunic and let it fall around her waist, exposing her...more than ample bust.

"Maker..." Carver stared at the tits, they were huge, but without a hint of sag, they were what he would call...Perfect. He began pounding his fingers in and out of her, hitting the right spot every time, and it wasn't long before she peaked. She through her head back, massaged her bosom, and with a scream of his name...She came.

Her moan was animalistic, more like a yelp of a dog than anything. She clenched tight around his fingers and collapsed forward, silently moaning his name. Her breasts hung just inches before the man's face, mesmerising him. "The—" She panted. "The girls at the Rose teach you that?"

The raven warrior grinned. "You learn all sorts in brothels."

Isabela laughed, regaining her composure and lifting herself from his fingers. She turned her back to him and sat against his cock, letting it slide up between her ass cheeks and pop out at the top. "Now it's my turn to tease you." She grinned, slowly picking up a pace, letting him glide between her cheeks.

"You—you bitch!" He groaned in jest. "I—I can't believe you're doing that!"

"Doing what?" The pirate laughed, squeezing a breast. The feeling of his thick cock, slimy from their juices rubbing between her cheeks was divine. She sped up slightly, wanting to get done with this teasing so they could head onto the next course.

"Andraste's ass..." Carver gasped out quietly.

"No, mine." Isabela laughed.

"I—I can't hold on!" He grunted.

"Then don't..."

Carver grunted as his cock jerked, splashing his semen across the small of her back and top of her ass, the stark contrast between her dark skin and the whiteness of his seed made the situation even better. "Shit..." He sighed loudly. "You really know what you're doing don't you..."

"Hah, I could fetch hundreds as a whore." She grinned, sliding further up, letting his _still_ erect member slide fully between the bottom of her ass cheeks. "I told you you'd be hard for ages, I just hope you have some of that delicious spunk of yours. I wouldn't want it absent from what's next..." She finally turned to face him; her eyes were glazed over with a peculiar lust, one he hadn't seen before. She grasped his shoulder with one hand while the other grabbed his cock.

"What is ne—aaahhh!" Carved grunted, half in surprise, half in pleasure, as his cock head pushed against her puckered rear orifice, "No, 'Bela, no!" He half heartedly made and attempt to lean forward and dissuade her from her current action.

The lusty pirate slammed him back into the thin wall, making the shabby plaster shake and crack. "Stay. There!" She pushed herself down, his member straining against the tight hole, trying to gain entrance.

"Fuuuuuck..." Carver grunted as her entrance slowly opened, his thick head slowly sliding into her. He had never felt anything like this, it was tighter than a virgins cunt, and the whole taboo of the situation made it..._so, so, so_...arousing, anal was illegal by Chantry laws, and highly frowned upon by anybody else. Carver, being the good Andrastian he was, he found himself disgusted with himself, but quickly began to adjust, enjoying the sensation as the Rivaini slid further down him, his cock burying deeper and deeper into her ass...And for that, he was even more disgusted in himself.

Isabela grinned as she slowly worked her way down him, straining her anal walls around his fat member. Her eyes rolled back slightly before she set her sight on him, his face was a picture of pleasure. "See—" She moaned out loudly as she finally reached the bottom, having his full length in her ass was unlike anything she'd ever felt, the abundance of nerve endings inside of her caused her to mewl, and her pelvic muscles to contract around him, increasing the pleasure even further. The erogenous spot through the thin vaginal wall received a wonderful touch as the cock pushed against it. She slowly began to build up her speed; his cock was already lubricated from both of their juices, and made the whole ordeal much easier, and pleasurable...

"Maker..." Carver's hands grasped at Isabela's lithe waist, digging his fingers in deeply and beginning to help with her movement, pulling her up and down in time with her own riding. The man didn't know such pleasure was even possible, obviously it was, and it was very obvious that the pirate enjoyed it, because she came, hard.

"Shit!" Isabela slowed as she came, her muscles squeezing shut and completely stopping movement, she rode the orgasm out, thrusting her chest forward as her legs spasmed out of control, her mind went blank for a long moment, and she only came too when Carver started lifting her back up and down. 'Bela laughed, brushing strands of hair away from her face and behind her ear, she started riding him again, knowing he couldn't be too far from orgasm himself.

"Ahh—B—'Bela!" His fingers dug brutally into her waist; surely the marks would blossom into bruises later. His attention quickly swapping to and fro from her beautiful, bouncing tits; and back to her equally as beautiful face, she looked to be in as much pleasure as he was, if not more. Her hands were back behind her, twisting in the sheets, her face contorting in pleasure as she moaned and screamed. And then with a silent grunt, Carver came. His cock tried to jerk inside of her, a strand of thick cum shooting deep into her ass hole with every powerful spasm of the muscle.

Isabela joined Carver in orgasm as she felt the first spurt of his warm seed shoot deep into her colon. She collapsed against him as he filled her with his biggest load of semen yet. She was all but drained of her energy, she just panted and mewled as the climax continued, and then they kissed, all passion and lust.

"Andraste's tits..." Carver sighed, they had been silent in their post orgasmic position for a few minutes not, Isabela's forehead was against his and they both panted loudly.

The rogue laughed. "See..." She leaned back, getting a proper look at his face. "I knew you'd like that." She untied her bandana and added it to the pile of clothes leading across the dirty wooden floor, before sliding from him and rolling next to him. She eyed his dripping cock for a few moments; it had lost a bit of its hardness, but was still standing strong. "Again in a few minutes?"

Carver laughed. "Sure, a few minutes."

XxX

"Shit Rivaini, could you have been any louder last night?" Varric Tethras approached the pirate as she stood at the bar in the Hanged Man. He played with a coin for a while, flipping it from finger to finger. "Corff, beer." He flicked the coin to the bartend before looking back to Isabela. "Who the hell were you with? Must've been hung like a mule..." The bartend handed him a chipped pewter tankard and Varric took a long swag of the frothy alcohol. "Ahhh...That's good." He placed the mug back on the bar, before leaning against it, staring at the silent Rivaini. "So? Who was it? You kept me up all night, at least let me know the man responsible for it..."

"It's no one." Isabela waved him off, knocking back a few gulps of her own beer.

"See you next time, 'Bela." A voice came from behind them.

The dwarf and rogue turned to see Carver strolling past them and heading for the door.

Isabela blushed, Varric's jaw dropped for a moment before he laughed and slapped her on the back. "Good on you, showing the lad a good time...You didn't have to be so vocal though, sounded like the most unbelievable series of fake orgasms I've ever heard."

The pirate laughed. "Yeah, fake orgasms..." She took another long, hard drink of her beer, watching Carver as he left the tavern. "Fake orgasms..."

Fin.

_A/N: Now that was a long ass sex scene, longest I've wrote =/ Ah well, was fun to write Hope you all enjoyed, and stay tuned for more DAII Goodness :D_


End file.
